My New Friend
by Beneaththestains
Summary: After Nervous Guy had to quit from severe stress, a new Resident is brought into Sacred Heart and manages to capture the eye of two of her co-workers. might be M in future chapters


Hello, this is my first Scrubs fanfiction story, being dead serious here

**Hello, this is my first Scrubs fan fiction story, being dead serious here. I also happen to not be a doctor, so I'm sorry if anything that I say or do may not be correct. I'm just getting used to playing with the characters in this show, so forgive me if they seem to be a bit OOC. I do not own Scrubs or any of its characters, I'm not making any money off of this and I also happen to have no money at all, so there's no point in suing anyways . Thanks! Please leave reviews! CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms is asked for, if you're just going to cut me down then don't bother wasting your time.**

JD's POV

It was an average day as Sacred Heart Hospital, except, since Nervous Guy had quit, due to severe stress, there was a new Resident transferring here. We were all excited for whoever it was to arrive, especially Elliot, she seemed to think that maybe someone else would get Doctor Cox's anger directed at them instead her from now on. I doubted that would ever happen, but I didn't want to discourage her.

"I wonder what the new kid's gonna be like?" Elliot gushed, popping up beside me. "I mean, is it going to be a guy-"

I tuned out for a second as the image of a long-haired, bare-chested muscular man came to mind. He lifted a dying patient in his arms and rushed her to the ICU where he saved her with only his bare hands

"I wonder how he gets his chest hair so shiny." I said vaguely.

Elliot ignored my random comment and continued to talk. "Maybe it'll be a girl, maybe I can make a new friend." Elliot giggled. "What do you think JD?" she looked at me.

I gave a shrug. "Can't be as cool as Bare-chest guy." I said breathlessly.

Elliot couldn't ignore that comment and gave me a strange look. "What?"

I was just about to explain myself when the doors opened and Elliot gave a little shriek.

"JD! It's a girl!" she tugged on my arm excitedly.

It was a girl indeed. Wearing simple blue scrubs and a long sleeved black shirt she looked around the waiting room a bit apprehensively. Long black hair was pulled back out of her face by two bobby pins and her hair was swept off to the side, big blue eyes and pretty, pale lips. She reminded me a little bit of.

"Bambi!" Carla called. "You should re-check the vitals on Mr. Walker." she said quietly as she walked over to me.

"Oh, jeeze, thank you Carla." I said. That woman was a life saver. "That's the new Resident." I added, tossing a glance back over my shoulder.

She was being greeted loudly by Kelso. He had his nice face on, wonder how long that'd last for. I didn't get to see though; Mr. Walker really needed his vitals checked.

New Resident's POV

This Dr. Kelso guy, he was a certifiable freak. He was not a happy kind of person, I can tell you that much but not even that could damper my high sprits, I was a resident, at a new hospital and I could really make my way to the top working at a place like Sacred Heart, and as far as I could see it was a normal kind of hospital, nothing too weird…. Then again, the Janitor kind of creeped me out reminded me suddenly of Lurch off of the Adams family. I made a quiet mental note to get on his good side.

Kelso gave me a quick grand tour of where I'd be working, he handed me a patient chart and pointed to a room then disappeared just as quick as he had appeared. I looked down at the chart and I was standing in the hallway, reading it for a few seconds. This young man, about 18 years old, had been admitted with lack of energy, aches and pains in his chest, a dry cough, and weight loss. There were several things that it could be and my mind was spinning with the possiblilities. There was a sharp whistle and I ignored it, thinking that it wasn't directed at me.

"Hello, new girl." A sarcastic, low male voice waved a hand in front of me.

I looked up, about to get angry when I saw it was an Attending. A Doctor Cox by the name on his coat.

"What in the name of dear god are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading my patients charts. Trying to think of something to do before I walk in there, introduce myself then walk back out feeling like a total idiot." I replied smoothly. "Doesn't quite look like you've got the hang of it though."

The man paused for a second and looked me over. Not in a weird way, in a kind of 'sizing me up' way . He grinned a bit. "Alright Ace, let's see what you can do then." He gestured towards the door. That was the first time my back talk had gotten me some respect. Maybe this guy wasn't all so bad.

I looked back down at my charts and then walked towards the door. I looked up at the boy and examined his chart once more. "Alright, Mr. Honors, I've been looking at your chart here and there's nothing too out of the normal. I'm going to send you down to get a few test, x-rays, blood scans, that kind of thing and we'll try to get this figured out as quickly as possible. Sound good to you?" I smiled at the patient who gave me the thumbs up and laughed a bit.

"Not too bad Ace." Dr. Cox commented as we stepped out into the hallway.

"My name's Ariane." I said with a slight sigh.

"Sounds great Ace." And he marched away. "Nancy!" he barked suddenly and another Resident rushed to his side. "Why is it that I can't get a decent cup of coffee in the hole damn place!" he said.

"Yessir." And the Resident fell out of step and veered down another hallway as Dr. Cox continued on, barking angry things at random people throughout the hallway.

"I see you've met Dr. Cox." a woman stepped up beside me.

"I don't think I met him so much as he just watched how I did with my patient." I replied with a smile at the shorter woman.

"My name's Carla, if there's anything you need, just ask me." She squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Actually, hate to bug you right off the bat but Dr. Kelso didn't show me where to ask for blood work." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Her smile intensified. "I'll deal with that for right now." She took the chart from my hands. "I'll help you out for the first few days. Oh- Bambi!" The Resident that I had seen running to get coffee skidded to a halt in front of us. "This is Dr. Gray, she'll need your help too." She said, checking something off on the chart.

"JD." He held out his hand.

"Ariane Gray." I shook it with a smile. "It's nice to meet your JD."

"Ace, how's that blood work coming along!?" Dr. Cox barked at me as he strolled right past/

"Fine, sir." I replied loudly. "Carla, can you please show me where I'm going?" I turned to her with big eyes and a pleading look.

Carla laughed a bit. "C'mon then Ace." She said, beckoning me down the hallway.

_How in the world did I get stuck with the nickname Ace?_ I wondered as I hurried to follow her.

"Frick!" a shriek came from behind me and I winced a bit before turned around to see the blonde haired woman who it belonged to tumbling towards me. We were both knocked towards the ground. "Oh, frickfrickfrick" she sat up with a quiet whine. "I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." She complained. "Frickfrickfrick." She looked around for her stethoscope that had been cast somewhere onto the ground.

"Here ya go." I discovered it soon enough, I passed it to her. "No harm, no foul. Don't worry about it." I assured her, helping her to her feet.

"Oh my God! You're the new doctor!" the woman laughed. "I'm Elliot Reid by the way." She held out her hand that was holding her chart and stethoscope. She stammered an apology and switched the items to her other hand

"Ariane Gray." I replied with a laugh and shook her hand. "What are you so worked up about?"

"Doctor Cox has been riding me none stop and I can't figure out what's wrong with this patient." Elliot admitted. Her voice was so high it made my ears twinge in anger and objection but it was funny, an endearing quality almost.

"Can I see?" I asked, my patients results were still waiting to come in and it was a fairly quiet day so everyone was already being dealt with, a quiet day that was sure to never happen again.

"Uhh…" she paused, again that high pitched whine, "Yah, sure." She passed me the chart.

"Oh boy Barbie, already slacking off your help to the new girl."

My head snapped up to see who was the accuser, only to see Doctor Cox. "Not slacking off any kind of work, I offered to help her." I said with a shrug.

"That's just not healthy." Dr. Cox shook his head a bit, walking down the hall, muttering to his self, something about helping people and a repeated 'just not healthy'.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"What? Dr. Cox? Oh, he's just like that. He's a total jerk, but I guess if you get on his good side it's a good thing to have." Elliot gave a indifferent shrug. "Hey, I'm going for lunch in about 10 minutes, you wanna eat with me?"

"Sure, that'd be great." I grinned. "We can talk about that case of yours."

Elliot positively beamed with brightness and a smile. "Sounds great." She said, walking backwards and about to say something else.

"Uh- Elliot!" I tried to warn her, but she flipped back over a bed they were wheeling into the hallway. She hopped back up, pulling her shirt down a bit.

"I'm fine." She said, crossing her legs and turning around "Fine."

I winced once again, that damn high voice. "Oh boy." I grinned. "Hey Carla." I said as she walked past me.

"Oh, Ace, the results came back from that boys tests, I've got them right here. They're not looking so good." Carla stopped and handed me the sheets.

I glanced at them 'Where are the x-rays?" I asked.

"They should be coming any second now." Carla said.

"I think I've got an idea of what it is, but I'll need those X-rays just to be sure." I said, if I was right then there was a treatment, but it might not work. Which wouldn't be good, I hurried to the room and when the x-rays were handed to me I knew right away. I walked into the room, looking at the young man laying on the bed. He gave me a weak, hopeful grin. "Mr. Honors, we think that you have Sarcoidosis, which is is a systemic disease that can affect any organ, but mostly the lungs and the eyes. We've caught it fairly early in the game, in fact you're still a stage one so there should be no trouble at all in treating you."

I hoped that what I was telling him was right. I put his chart down after marking down his treatment and ordering it to be started as soon as possible. I allowed myself a small smile as I stepped back into the hallway and walked towards the cafeteria. _Wow Ariane, not too shabby for your first case. Just under 12 hours and you've started out fairly well._


End file.
